


Save Me

by Helpmelearntofly



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpmelearntofly/pseuds/Helpmelearntofly
Summary: Soft burning embers, fleeting smoke, the sharp end of a burning sword. Stormy eyes, a cold glare, a smothering heat. A smile that warms and a smirk that burns.Full moon, calm waves, quick knives. Warm eyes, soft laughs, a soothing cool. A smile that calls out and a frown that warns.They seemed completely contradictory. Zuko was a quick flame, flickering in and out, some times slowing. Sokka was a calm wave, gentle but persistent, crushing rocks unexpectedly.





	Save Me

“Come  _on_ _,_ ” Sokka groaned loudly, “Can we please not do this right now?” The giant bison looked at him with an almost unimpressed look before going back to grazing. “Aang, I think Appa’s broken!” He turns away from the bored animal to look at the group. 

Katara, bless her heart, gives him a sympathetic look. Toph is not so kind, grinning beside her. Figures. “He listens to everyone else, Sokka. Maybe he just knows you’re dumb.” Sokka gasps at that, holding his hand to his chest. “I’m hurt, Toph. Just when I thought we were best friends.” Toph chuckles and shakes her head. “Katara’s my best friend.  I’m just stuck talking to you because you’re her brother.”

Aang looks at Zuko, who takes charge of keeping the fire without having to be told, and floats over to Sokka. “What do you want to do?” He tilts his head to the side, looking at Sokka with big eyes. Momo copies his movements on his shoulder, chirping in assent. “I wanted to move him closer to the water in case we needed to run off! That way we don’t get hit in the face with a bunch if branches again! Look at this,” he points to a scab on his cheek, “how am i supposed to pick up anyone with this on my face?” Sokka waves his arms wildly in the air.

”If they can look past your personality, I think they’ll look past a little cut on your face,” Toph yells, the smug look she had earlier not deterring. Sokka opens his mouth to interject, reply ready on the tip on his mouth when a noise stops him. Zuko is laughing.

Sokka stares at him, mouth agape, as he continues laughing. Katara giggles too, her hand in front of her mouth. Toph’s smile just gets wider and she sticks her tongue out at Sokka. He groans, looking helplessly at Aang. Aang just shrugs and gives him a small smile. “If it makes you feel better, I agree with you. We’ll move when the fire dies out.”

All eyes move to Zuko now. He looks down at the fire, which has gone out, and back up. “We should move now,” he says sharply, standing up and walking off to his makeshift tent. The group share a look before going to their own tents and picking up their belongings. Zuko spends the rest of his day in his tent, only coming out briefly to start the fire when Aang couldn’t. He didn’t smile anymore. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey," Toph says, pushing Sokka's shoulder. He groans and stirs, getting more comfortable. "Hey," Toph says louder, pushing Sokka off of her. He yelps and looks up at her, glaring. "What the heck, Toph! What was that for?"

 

She huffs and crosses her arms. "You've been sleeping on me for like three hours, my arm was falling asleep," she deadpans, giving him a blank look. "Oh," he chuckles, rubbing the back of his head. He looks around the surprisingly empty camp.

 

"Where is everyone?" He stands on and stretches, his back popping loudly. "Sokka and Aang went to practice some fire bending by the stream and Katara joined them so she can put out any fires." Sokka's mouth is shaped in an o as he looks off to the direction of the lake. "What do you think of him," he asks as he sits down in front of Toph. 

 

"Who, Sokka? He's alright. Real quiet, maybe you can ask him for some lessons." She smirks and Sokka lets out a soft laugh. "You're one to talk, huh?" Her smile falls and she lets out a scoff. The conversation dies down as Sokka looks off into the forest. He listens to the sounds of the trees around him. If he's real quiet he can hear Aang in the distance. It makes him smile, hearing Aang sound so into it and happy. 


End file.
